Nuestro Amor en 4 Estaciones
by misere.wolfgang
Summary: Bueno, Estos One shot forma parte del Reto de Febrero - A través de las estaciones Esta confomado por 4 One shot, cada uno representa una estacion. Mi historia esta Basada en un Roll que tengo en un foro con estos personajes. Comentarios o RW, Seran agradecidos
1. Conociendote

"**terminar el trabajo de transformaciones, adelantar los brotes de herbolaria, entregar el pergamino de runas...**". Era todo lo que ocupada la mente de un joven, cuya caminada le llevaba a las afueras del magnífico castillo de magia y hechicería. El 6to año había empezado hace apenas 2 semanas y ya tenían suficiente trabajo para maldecir a los profesores. Bueno, eso si eras un Griffindor desatendido y vago como un grupito que conocía.

Pero no el. Nunca le pasaría eso a él. Su metro con 70cm eran adorados por esos pasillos, muchas chicas y chicos se, literalmente, tiraban a sus pies por solo conseguir aunque fuera una mirada de desdén de su persona. Su cabello, negro azabache, era algo desprolijo pero al mismo tiempo tenía un estilo juvenil y era domesticado con facilidad por sus dedos cada vez que algún mechón salía de su perfecto lugar. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención, eran sus ojos. Herencia paterna directa, los ojos rojizos eran una admiración en ese castillo.

Tan empeñado en su pensamiento no vio la figura desubicada que caminaba en su misma dirección, al igual que él, estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Un grupo de chicos de 1er año paso a su lado cuando ya estaba a dos pasos del otro y, por causa del descuido y la gravedad, choco con la persona cayendo encima del. Sus libros y apuntes quedaron regados por todo el pasillo.

-_oh mierda...es Riddle...corran¡_- fue el grito de los chicos, que escaparon al ver quien fue víctima de su accidente

-**Ouch...**.-se quejo sentándose un poco- **Disculpe, no fue mi intención pero...**-sus palabras murieron al ver con quien había chocado. Un par de ojos chocolate le devolvían la mirada sorprendido y avergonzado, su cabello rojizo (nada comparado con el vulgar rojo de la Evans) era de un tono suave y atrayente. Se puso de pie de inmediato y tendió la mano al otro con una de sus mejores sonrisas. -**Buenos días...pido disculpas por el accidente, algunos no caminan, solo corren cuando no deben hacerlo**-

-**No... La culpa es mía... estaba distraído...**-su mirada se paso por el ancho pasillo detallando los techos abovedados y las pinturas que se movían ante sus ojos- **este lugar es impresionante...**-susurro.

-**Tú no eres de por aquí verdad?**- se inclino a recoger sus útiles escolares, solo para hacer algo más que quedarse embobado viendo a la persona frente a él- "_**una actitud nada Slytherin**_"- pensó divertido.

-**oh, cuanto lo siento...**-el otro se arrodillo y le ayudo a recoger sus útiles- **Hola, Mi nombre es Keiran Nash, un gusto conocerte...**.-dio la pauta para continuar mientras le pasaba un libro de herbolaria -**Soy nuevo, recién acabo de llegar y creo que me he perdido**- su mirada de vergüenza le removió algo en el estomago-**me dirigía a ver al director pero...las maravillas de este castillo me hipnotizaron**-

-**Tom Riddle...**-recibió el libro y apretó la mano cedida- **un gusto conocerte Keiran**- sonrió cortes- **Si quieres yo te puedo guiar al despacho del director... No estamos tan lejos y puedo desviarme un poco de mi ruta original**- ofreció sin saber muy bien por qué.

La sonrisa del otro le dijo que la idea era aceptada. así que ambos, con pasos lentos, se dirigieron al despacho del director. Tom comentándole a Keiran las diferentes actividades y clases.

-**aunque claro...cada grupo de clases depende de la casa a la cual pertenezcas...**- voltearon otra esquina y se encontraron con que a unos metros venia el director con su inigualable sonrisa, dos Griffindor y la directora de la casa de los leones y sus amigos Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy

-**Joven Nash, que pena dejarle solo por los pasillo, entenderá que el estruendo que escuchamos era un poco mas importante**- sonrió bonachón en director- **Joven Riddle, gracias por acompañar al nuevo alumno de Hogwarts. Ahora, minerva, puedes acompañarme, estoy muy seguro que Sirius y James se comportaran debidamente. Joven Keiran, nos vemos en la Cena que será en pocas horas. Mientras tanto estoy seguro que el señor Riddle será una buena compañía**—El brillo en los ojos azules del director le mando un escalofrió a todos.

Cuando los adultos se fueron, la tensión era evidente, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-**mira pedazo de animal** –siseo Severus—**te vuelvo a ver a menos de 10 metros cerca mío y juro que te castrare a lo muggle frente a todo el comedor**—dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió directo a las mazmorras

-**Nos vemos luego Tom, y bienvenido a Hogwarts Nash, espero que caigas en nuestro cálido nido**-sonrió coqueto el rubio antes de irse tras su pareja cual perro faldero.

-**hmm, el...Una perfecta imagen de los leones, caer en garras de serpientes…jajá**-fue el ladrido del perro de Black-**vamos james, y Keiran ¡te esperamos en la cueva de los leones¡**-jalo a su amigo y salió disparado al lado contrario de las serpientes

-**pero si las serpientes no tienen garras…**-fue el susurro divertido de Keiran ante las palabras del otro

-**bueno…eso es algo de lo que veras en nuestra castillo**- suspiro alzando una ceja - **Espero que pases una buena estancia en el colegio, ahora vamos…la cena no tarda en empezar**—siguieron caminando hacia el comedor-**dudo que te aburras este año**-dijo divertido

Afuera, en los jardines, los arboles estaba en su verde más intenso y el aire estaba plagado de suaves perfumes. La primavera en todo su fulgor apenas empezaba. Las aves cantaban y los pasillos albergaban mariposas revoloteando en todos los estudiantes.

-**oh~ la primavera…**-suspiro el director- **este será un gran año**- sonrió bonachón al ver pasar a Tom y Keiran en agradable conversación-**ju ju ju, será muy entretenido…ahora ¿Dónde me escondieron mis caramelos de limón?**-


	2. Ardiente Verano

"No estoy celoso, no estoy celoso…oh por dios !Estoy jodidamente celoso¡". Eran los pensamientos de un furioso y gruñón Tom Riddle, que veía, desde su mesa como James y sirius se le encimaban a Keiran en pos de molestarlo.

— ¿no es mejor que le digas y ya?—sugirió Severus a su lado—Digo, se nota que el chico te gusto desde que lo viste, que haya quedado en la casa de los leones no debió sorprenderte mucho—explico con su usual calma—y en vez de dar tal despliegue de celos, deberías de ir por el—

—No Estoy Celoso- replico, ciertamente, celoso—Mejor me voy, dormiré todo el fin de semana, no he podido dormir muy bien

—Era que ciertos sueños plagados de un chico pelirrojo te roban el sueño mi buen Tom—la voz burlona de Lucius se hizo presente en la conversación

—Muérdete la lengua Malfoy—Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir a paso apresurado de ahí.

Una vez se refugió en su cuarto, se puso cómodo y decidió dormir un poco. Por desgracia para él, Lucius tenía razón. Llevaba toda la semana soñando con diversos paisajes en donde Keiran y El eran los protagonistas. Y no es que hablaran solamente. En su mente se preguntaba si el chico seria igual de flexible que en sus sueños. Antes de dormir aplico un hechizo de silencio y protección para que nadie interrumpiera su, al parecer, placentero sueño.

En otro lado del castillo los leones y algunas serpientes platicaban amenamente. En dos días saldrían vacaciones de verano y era necesario hacer algo en grupo

—Por que no vamos algún lugar muggle—ofrecio Keiran—hay muchos lugares divertidos—

—Es una buena idea—opino Cissa—Pero invitaremos a Tom?—pregunto con malicia oculta en una casa inocente—Tengo entendido que Kath se va con el Abuelo Marvolo a Italia y Tom queda solo en la mansión—sonrió maliciosa—Por que no, antes de ir a la playa los instalamos en la mansión de Tom unos días-

Ante esta idea, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Las vacaciones llegaron y Tom despedía a su hermana y su abuelo. Marvolo ya había sido avisado por Narcisa que se quedarían unos días con su nieto y luego partirían a la playa. Por el estaba bien, el se llevaba a Kathe a pasear por Italia, con todas las medidas de seguridad para sus alud necesarias. Demasiado calor le hacía mal y demasiado frio también. Italia tenía un clima perfecto, y a su viaje se sumaban Regulus Black, Andrómeda Black, Bellatriz Black y Rabastan Lastrange más Dorea Potter con quien tenía una gran afinidad para conversar.

Tom suspiro una vez se hayo solo en su hogar. Con una sonrisa contenta de dirigió a su habitación, se desvistió y entro en su gran bañera con agua caliente. Mientras se relajaba se programo para los próximos días, pero se vio interrumpido por un "ploff" del elfo.

-Lamento molestarlo amito, pero el joven Malfoy le espera en la sala-Y del mismo modo que apareció, desapareció.

Con un suspiro resignado salió del baño y con una simple toalla en la cintura y otra en su, ahora, largo cabello, camino hasta la sala esperando ver que sea lo que sea que Lucius necesitara fuera importante

-Mas te vale Malfoy que sea importante, si no….-Su frase quedo en el aire al ver a todos los chicos ahí, en especial un pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño- Malfoy….-siseo sacando una risotada de los leones-Ven un momento-Literalmente jalo del cabello de Malfoy llevándolo al estudio cercano. Tom no se percató del fuerte sonrojo en Keiran

Gracias a un descuido del elfo, que Narcisa agradeció mentalmente, la ropa de Keiran quedo sucia debido al accidente.

-si quieres ve y te limpias, puedes hacerlo en el segundo piso, 4era puerta por el lado derecho, frente a un gran ventanal-la sonrisa angelical de Narcisa no le dio buena espina, pero no tenia de otra-ten lleva tu ropa para que te cambies, luego llamas al elfo para que se lleve tu ropa, el la mandara a donde estemos.

-ustedes los Black son de temer- susurro divertido james cuando Keiran desapareció. En seguida regreso Lucius y un furibundo Tom.

-ni loco salgo con ustedes- respondió a la muda pregunta de Narcisa

-Entonces nos quedamos hasta que te decidas ir-sonrió misteriosa-ahora ve y vístete, no queremos ver tus miserias-los chicos soltaron diversas risas divertidos mientras se acomodaban en la sala a esperar

-mis miserias?- pregunto divertido- ya quisieras tu mujer ver mis miserias- salió soltando una risa divertida que hacía eco a las otras del salón.

llego a su cuarto tranquilo, tal vez decidiera ir a ese dichoso paseo. Pero alguien no esperado estaba ahí. Keiran, como solo un pantalón desabrochado y mirada sorprendida estaba de pie, al lado de su cama.

No lo pensó dos veces y cerro la puerta encerrándolos a ambos dentro. Si tenia que decir las cosas que mejor manera y lugar que ese.

-Voy a preguntar esto una sola vez- susurro acercándose al otro- tienes o no algo con algún león o alguna persona del colegio

-no…-respondió Keiran agradeciendo el plan, ahora ya no tan sorpresa, de Narcisa- por que, te interesa?-pregunto desviando la mirada ocultando una sonrisa

-Pues me interesa, y mucho por que tu joven Keiran-se acerco por detrás, abranadole por la espalda- ahora serás mi novio y compañero.

-Y si yo no quiero?- pregunto divertido recostándose en el cuerpo del otro con un suspiro satisfecho-

-oh, ya querrás, no te preocupes…-susurro arrastrándole al cuarto del baño. De donde salieron media hora después.

-Bueno, y a qué horas nos vamos?- pregunto con buen humor mientras Keiran, detrás suyo, tenía un profundo sonrojo y trataba, inútilmente, de tapar una marca rojiza en su cuello

-Pero veo veo…..-empezo juguetón sirius- James, nuestro bebe ya no es casto y puro- dijo con falso drama abrazando a Keiran- vil serpiente rastrera, hazle algo y te quedas sin el juguetico de ahí abajo-


	3. Promesa Otoñal

La ropa sobraba en el lugar. Los grandes ventanales, sin ningún cortinaje, dejaban pasar la luz natural de esa fresca mañana de otoño.

-Saben los leones que estás conmigo?-susurro suavemente al cuello de su acompañante. Hace poco despertaron pero no les apetecía salir de esa cama.

-Si no lo saben, lo sospechan- dijo el pelirrojo con una risa divertida- no pase la noche en mi cama exactamente-

-je je je, creo que es mejor estar acá que en nuestras camas, al menos la sala no abrirá a nadie por ahora- el oji rojo beso el cuello antes de lamer donde había una marca de sus dientes- estuviste fantástico anoche Kei-

-no solo yo….-suspiro complacido por las atenciones mañaneras que recibías-Tom…llevamos toda la noche…Descasemos si- Keiran se volteo para quedar frente a su novio. Una sonrisa divertida y un brillo en los ojos le recibieron de vuelta

-Pero si solo te saludaba, es mi manera de decirte Buenos Días Keiran- sonrió socarrón. Ninguno pudo aguantar la risa. Así estuvieron gran parte de la mañana. Haciéndose mimos, conversando, besándose y riendo hasta que, por desgracia, fueron encontrados.

-¡ Tomas Riddle devuélveme a Keiran ahora ¡- La voz de una muy enfadada Narcisa se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Y no solo ella, sino también las de Lily, Remus y Severus juntas.

-Y tú sequito de guardianes ha llegado a rescatarte del feroz dragón- dijo en burla antes de abalanzarse de nuevo encima de Keiran

-Vamos…jajajaj ja a- las risas del chico llenaron el lugar.

Horas más tarde ambos salieron duchados y sumamente relajados.

-Pero por Merlín ¡- exclamo James- eres mi héroe Riddle...48 horas...-susurro- ¡48 horas hombre¡ dios este sly es mi héroe- solo una risotada seguido de Sirius y Regulus

-Eso es envidia, dudo que dures tanto o no Liliana- dijo socarrón. ¿Se burlaban de él?, ok, Regresaba la broma.

Pasaron una tarde divertida, Narcissa decidió, por bien de ambos, secuestrarse a Keiran para evitar otro "secuestro sexual" como quedo denominado por los demás.

Horas más tarde, cuando le regresaron a su novio, decidió llevarlo a una habitación que hace mucho no visitaba.

-¿A dónde vamos Tom?- fue la pregunta divertida de Keiran - Este no es el camino a tu cuarto-

-no, no vamos ahí..Aun- respondió con picardía- vamos a otro lado primero-

Siguieron caminando, bajando escaleras, cruzando pasadizos hasta que la encontró. Una hermosa puerta tallada en madera clara con un roble en el centro.

-Ven...- le tomo la mano y ambos entraron para ser sorprendidos por un follaje otoñal que cubría en suelo y una lluvia de hojas rojizas -Aquí quería traerte- lo sujeto por la cintura mientras veían embelesados el paisaje.

-Sabes que hace dos meses exactamente nos hicimos novios?- pregunto- Te he traído aquí, un lugar que nadie conoce, para decirte cuanto me alegra que chocáramos aquel dia- le dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente- Eres la persona más genial que he conocido, no sabría que hacer o como seria i te perdiera a ti o a Kathe-sonrió- Te Amo...-susurro contra sus labios- solo espero que seamos muy felices durante muchos años-

Keiran estaba conmovido. Tanto era lo que había en su corazón que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Cuando llegue aquí pensé que sería el chico raro, el nuevo bufón de todos. Gracias a ti y a los demás por aceptarme gracias por quererme como lo hago- le sonrió sincero- te quedaste en mi mente desde el día en que chocamos...- dicho esto precedió a responder el beso con todo el cariño que le tenía a ese terca serpiente de ojos rojos.

Y ahí, bajo las hojas otoñales, se juraron que, pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos hasta que la vida y la magia les abandonaran


	4. Lagrimas Invernales

La alegría pre-navideña reinaba en el lugar. Todos los alumnos tenían sus trabajos terminados. A nadie le agradaba quedarse a pasar las fiestas en el colegio por alguna falta. Aunque para eso faltaban 3 semanas más.

Gracias a su relación con Keiran el grupo de Griffindor y Slytherin se unifico. Las bromas entre ellos no habían mermado. Los profesores no sabían se felicitarles por la baja de hostilidades o por la mala idea de juntarse.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala que viene y va. Era por fin viernes y todos los deberes estaban hechos. Bueno, por lo menos todas las serpientes y tres leones.

De la nada, un halcón blanco apareció en el centro de la habitación. Pocos sabían que esa ave era propiedad de los Riddle. Tom se acerco al ave quien se erguía orgullosa en la mesa, salvo que esta vez tenía un aura de tristeza a su alrededor.

—Que te pasa hermosa —Le susurro al ave—Deberías de estar feliz, ya casi iré a casa y podremos salir al jardín con Kathe—le sorprendió que él ave soltara un chillido lastimero antes de saliera por la ventana abierta dejándolo con la carta en su mano.

Severus y Lucius se pusieron alertas haciéndoles señas a los demás que se quedaran en silencio. Narcisa sujeto a Keiran. Aunque por la tensión repentina en el ambiente, era ella la que necesitaría el apoyo. Tom quedo extrañado pero no le dio importancia. Abrió la carta con calma y su sonrisa fue muriendo hasta soltar un jadeo de asombro y dolor.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando, apresurado, Tom tomo el frasco de polvos flu y los lanzo con rabia contra la chimenea –¡MANSIÓN RIDDLE¡ .—grito antes de aparecer su abuelo en un fuego fantasmal –DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD—grito al anciano. Sus rojizos ojos brillando de furia y lagrimas no derramadas—Por favor, dime que no es verdad—Fue un susurro lastimero antes de escuchar un "_Lo Siento Tanto Tom_" y de ver como su abuelo derramaba una única lagrima en público. Luego desapareció.

Tom quedo de pie, frente a la chimenea. Su vista en algún otro lugar, no en ese sitio. Lucius se arrimo pasándole un brazo por el hombro y agarrando la carta con la mano libre. La leyó por encima y la paso a Severus que estaba detrás de él. Keiran abrazaba a Narcisa sintiéndose débil a cada momento. No podía ser "esa" noticia. Simplemente no podía ser.

—Katherin murió.—Fueron las simples palabras de Severus—No sufrió ningún dolor, murió en calma y tranquilidad….—A cada palaba era más difícil retener las lagrimas—Sus últimas palabras fueron… "_Que mi Tom sea plenamente feliz…Es un buen chico….Mi Tom es un buen chico…".—_

Algo en Tom se rompió al escuchar el alarido de Narcisa, soltándose bruscamente de Lucius, corrió al baño donde vomito. En la sala, Keiran lloraba junto a Narcisa. Severus se refugió en el pecho de Lucius, en donde dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran libres.

—Sirius, ve a la enfermería y pide a madame unas pociones calmantes. Remus tu y yo tratemos de… de…. —se seco furiosa una lagrima que caía en su mejilla al sentir el vivo dolor de las serpientes. Hasta el mismo Lucius lloraba, algo más calmado, pero igual tenia lágrimas en su rostro—ayudemos a Keiran y Cissa…. —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Entre Remus y Lily acomodaron a los dos chicos en un sofá. Vieron a Tom salir del baño. Tenía una expresión de confusión y pérdida. No lloraba. No Aun.

El Funeral fue sencillo, solo los más cercanos y que conocían a Kathe. Marvolo guio a los chicos a la habitación de la chica, explicándoles que su última voluntad fue que todos vieran un recuerdo que ella misma dejo. Una vez dentro del cuarto, el hechizo se activo y una jovial y viva Katherin les empezó a hablar desde la cama.

_"Se que no debo hacer esto, pero es la única forma que encontré de decirle cuanto los amo a todos"—_Sonrió posando su vista donde sabían estaban los demás—"_Lily y James, gracias por hacer mis días divertidos y cuando nazca su hijo, prométanme que le dirán que tuvo una madrina que, aun sin conocerlo, lo quiso mucho_"—Siguió con Remus y Sirius—"A _mis dos peludos amigos, Cuídense mucho. Sirius, te encargo a Remus, es un alma noble y frágil que debes cuidar con amor_"—Se fijo ahora en Narcisa y Reg—"_ustedes dos, mis mejores amigos, No lloren, Salazar Slytherin me recibirá con los brazos abiertos y desde ahí los cuidare_"—Miro ahora a Severus y Lucius—"_a ti, Rubio ególatra, mas te vale cuidar a Severus. Y Sev, se que estabas creando una pocion para mí y para Remus. No desistas, Hazme sentir orgullosa_"—Su mirada se fijo en la silueta recostada contra el ventanal—"_ignorándome no harás esto más fácil Tom…Se que es difícil aceptarlo, pero no te entierres en el dolor. Vive hermano, vive por aquellos que están en esta habitación ahora. Eres su amigo, su confidente…Y eres el amante de un gran chico, no pierdas eso solo por que yo no estaré mas en este mundo_"—Miro a Keiran que estaba a un lado de la cama—"_A Ti Keiran, mi querido cuñado, te dejo mi mas preciado tesoro: Te entrego el corazón de Tom para que lo cuides y ames_"—Sonrió de nuevo—"_Eso es todo. Y no olviden que los amo y los cuidare desde el cielo_"—

El recuerdo ceso y la habitación se sumió en un gran silencio. Extrañamente todos tenían el alma y el corazón más ligeros. Fueron saliendo del lugar, solo Keiran y Tom quedaron ahí.

—Cumplirás con su deseo—Susurro Tom sin mirar a Kei

—Al pie de la letra hasta—respondió caminando hacia el—Hasta que estemos viejitos tu y yo—Le abrazo.

Fue ahí, en los brazo de su novio, donde Tom Riddle lloro la muerte de su querida hermana.


End file.
